Heitor Villa-Lobos
= Werke= =Diskographie= 1984 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5'' for sorano and cellos, auf: Kiri Te Kanawa, soprano - Canteloube - Villa-Lobos (CD: Decca MCPS 411 730-2) 1986 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5'', auf: Romances for Saxophone - Branford Marsalis (CD: CBS MK 42122) 1989 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Concerto for Guitar and Small Orchestra'', auf: Guitar Concertos - John Williams (CD: CBS Maestro M2YK 45610) mit: English Chamber Orchestra, Daniel Barenboim (Erstveröffentlichung 1968 (?) 1991 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten *''Ciranda das sete notas für Fagott und Streichorchester'', auf: Fagotto Concertante - Milan Turkovic - Stuttgarter Kammerorchester - Martin Sieghart (CD: Orfeo C 223 911 A) *''Fantasia für Sopransaxophon und Kammerorchester'' (10:27), auf: Saxophone Concertos - John Harle - Academy of St Martin in the Fields - Sir Neville Marriner (CD: EMI CDC 7 54301 2) 1994 *''Discovery of Brazil. Suites Nos. 1 - 4 - Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra (Bratislava), Roberto Duarte'' (CD: Marco Polo 8.223551) Naxos, 16.1.2014 Marco Polo 8.223551.jpg Tracks: :Discovery of Brazil, Suite No. 1 ::1. Introducao (Largo) / Introduction 00:15:31 ::2. Alegria / Joy 00:02:46 :Discovery of Brazil, Suite No. 2 ::3. Impressao moura / Moorish Impression 00:03:46 ::4. Adagio sentimental / Sentimental Adagio 00:06:25 ::5. A Cascavel / The Rattlesnake 00:02:16 :Discovery of Brazil, Suite No. 3 ::6. Impressao iberica / Iberian Impression 00:11:12 ::7. Festa nas selvas / Celebration in the Forest 00:03:37 ::8. Ualaloce (visao dos navegantes) / Vision of the Navigators 00:02:37 :Discovery of Brazil, Suite No. 4 ::9. Procissao da Cruz / Procession of the Cross 00:15:27 ::10. Primeira missa no Brasil / First Mass in Brazil 00:14:57 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen *''String Quartet No. 6'', auf: The Hollywood String Quartet (CD: Testament SBT 1053) *Aria (Cantilena) - Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5, auf''Barbara Hendricks - Ave Maria'' (CD: EMI Classics 5 55280 2) 2000 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Syphonies 4 & 12 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 525-2) cpo 999 525-2.jpg 2001 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Syphonies 6 & 8 - SWR Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 517-2) 2002 *''Heitor Villa-Lobos - Symphonies 3 & 9 - Radio-Sinfonieorchester Stuttgart des SWR, Carl St. Clair'' (CD: cpo 999 712-2) 2013 *''Villa-Lobos - The Guitar Manuscripts 1 - Andrea Bissoli, Guitar'' (CD: Naxos 8.573115) Naxos, 15.3.2014 Naxos 8.573115.jpg Tracks: :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Guitar Concerto ::1. I. Allegro preciso 00:05:38 ::2. II. Andantino e Andante - Cadencia 00:09:01 ::3. III. Allegretto non troppo - Vivo 00:04:41 :Simples ::4. Simples 00:02:54 :Valse-choro ::5. Valse - choro 00:05:12 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Emilio Pujol, arranger :Cirandas (arr. E. Pujol for 2 guitars) (excerpts) ::6. No. 1. Terezinha de Jesus (Little Therese of Jesus) 00:02:32 ::7. No. 14. A canoa virou (The Canoe Turned Round) 00:02:25 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Dora Vasconcellos, Dora lyricist :Floresta do Amazonas: Cancao do Amor (Love Song) (version for voice and guitar) ::8. Floresta do Amazonas: Cancao do Amor (Love Song) (version for voice and guitar) 00:04:51 :Floresta do Amazonas: Veleiros (Sailing Ships) (version for voice and 2 guitars) ::9. Floresta do Amazonas: Veleiros (Sailing Ships) (version for voice and 2 guitars) 00:02:50 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Alfredo Ferreira, lyricist :Cancao Do Poeta Seculo XVIII (Song of an Eighteenth-Century Poet) (version for voice and guitar) ::10. Cancao Do Poeta Seculo XVIII (Song of an Eighteenth - Century Poet) (version for voice and guitar) 00:03:39 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Manuel Bandeira, lyricist :Serestas: No. 5. Modinha (Little Tune) (version for voice and guitar) ::11. Serestas: No. 5. Modinha (Little Tune) (version for voice and guitar) 00:02:20 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Valsa ::12. Valsa 00:00:52 :Heitor Villa-Lobos :Andrea Bissoli, arranger :Motivos gregos (Greek Motifs) (arr. A. Bissoli for flute, guitar and female chorus) ::13. Motivos gregos (Greek Motifs) (arr. A. Bissoli for flute, guitar and female chorus) 00:04:11 :HeitorVilla-Lobos :Ruth Valadares Correa, lyricist :Bachianas brasileiras No. 5: I. Aria: Cantilena (version for voice and guitar) ::14. Bachianas brasileiras No. 5: I. Aria: Cantilena (version for voice and guitar) 00:05:47 Credits: :Andrea Bissoli (g) :Lia Serafini (soprano) on 8, 11, 14 :Frederica Artuso (g) on 6, 7, 9 :Stefano Brait (fl) on 13 :Schola San Rocco Chorus on 13 :Francesco Erle on 13 :Minas Gerais Philharmonic Orchestra on 1, 3 Fabio Mechetti on 1, 3 2011 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''Harp Concerto'', auf: Harp Concertos - Catherine Michel (CD: Pentatone classics PTC 5186 135), (p) 1973 Universal Music b.v. 2013 Aufnahme im Rahmen von Mischprogrammen eines Solisten/historische Aufnahmen/Wiederveröfffentlichungen *''O Martírio dos Insetos'' (1917-25), für Violine und Orchester (I. A cigarra no inverno, II. O vagalume na claridade, III. A mariposa na luz), auf: BrasilCazaquistão - Askar Duisenbayev, Academia de Solistas de Astana; Daniel Bortholossi (CD: unknown, Brazil) =Referenzen= --- :Empfehlung: Dolmetscherin und Übersetzerin für die Bulgarische Sprache: Harieta Braun :http://www.bulgarian-language-services.de :Recommendation: interpreter and translator for the Bulgarian language: Harieta Braun :http://www.bulgarian-language-services.de Kategorie:Komponisten